overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Bellriver
Bellriver (ベルリバー) was a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Bellriver's game avatar is that of a heteromorphic magic knight, whose appearance resembles a four armed humanoid. His body seems to be entirely made out of red flesh. Additionally, there are mouths gaping out openly all around his body. He wears purple organic looking armor with light yellow spikes. Personality During the interactions with his comrades during Nazarick's plan, Bellriver could be considered a prudent and realistic person, but disposed to risk by their friends. Although it is possible that Bellriver has changed over the course of time, since he was among the guild members that wanted to try to conquer one of the worlds in YGGDRASIL. It was stated by Momonga that Bellriver was among the intellectual elite of their clan. Background Bellriver was one of the Supreme Beings involved in the design of Spa Resort Nazarick. He was among the 27 members of Nine's Own Goal that later became the founding members of Ainz Ooal Gown as well as the conquerors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Outside YGGDRASIL, he learned some ominous information about the megacorporations which ruled the world. Because of that, he was killed in an accident to seal his lips. However, despite his death, such information he possessed had already made its way into the hands of a certain someone.Overlord Volume 13 Character Sheet: Bellriver Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Ainz noted that the dense forest located in Spa Resort Nazarick was artificially created by Bellriver alongside his assistant, Blue Planet. These two modelled the forest after an area that existed in the past, the Amazon river.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Abilities and Powers Bellriver played YGGDRASIL as a magic knight. Although it has not been specified whether that title is a job class or a terminology on the game, like magic caster. Still, it could be assumed that such title is referring to the former or a type of player with a combination of warrior and magic classes. As a magic swordsman, he was the type who switched between swords and spells. However, he was a jack of all trades but a master of none, so he was often a second-choice pick as a party member. That said, he was good in a fight, and his ability as a gamer was quite high. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Bellriver thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Tabula Smaragdina Bellriver and Tabula shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Punitto Moe Bellriver and Punitto Moe shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Bellriver is the strategist of Ainz Ooal Gown. * By the description of his appearance, his race might be a gibbering mouther. * He was one of the four members of Ainz Ooal Gown that suggested to try to conquer one of the nine worlds of the game.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * So far, he is the only known player in YGGDRASIL to have died in real life. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Still, that should be impossible. We don't know the ideal level to clear that dungeon, and trying to clear a dungeon blind will be difficult, even if it's a very low-leveled dungeon." * (To his guild members): "What about our dropped gear? I don't want to rely on cash items..." * (To his guild members): "I'm not too keen on this, but since Momonga said that, I'll take part. Although I'd like it to be noted that I opposed it." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Bellriver Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Magic Casters Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick